Alec's Story
by KaZeMix
Summary: Magnus remembers Alec from when he was a young boy, and tries to distract himself from his late boyfriend's suicide. (One-Shot, will not be continued)


**A/N: I was slightly annoyed when I started rewriting this one-shot, but I assume it'll end up as good as I though it had. It may be sad, but, hey, I was inspired by a song. Adam's Song by Blink-182, to be exact. For the first part and last part. Plus, this takes place with some canon to it. FOR ONCE, I FOLLOW CANON! Plus, Alec seems very trustworthy as a child. XD Well, enjoy this!  
**

**** When Alec Lightwood ended his life, the few who were friends of him tried to move on without the shy Shadowhunter in their lives. He knew that barely anyone knew of him, but his friends were all he needed, in his opinion. But, after Magnus had broken up with him, he didn't feel the same. All he felt was depression, and pain that stabbed like needles in his heart. He didn't see a reason to go on feeling the pain that only Magnus could cause. He felt unloved, and unwanted. And now, he was gone forever.  
Magnus Bane had only recently been informed of his ex-boyfriend's suicide when Isabelle sent him one last angry text. _Are you happy that you caused my brother to kill himself?! Magnus Bane, we are NEVER asking for your services again!  
_When the warlock got this text, he was half-asleep on his couch and bored. He picked up his phone that he had decorated in fake, silver rhinestone decals of the phrase "Magic is Sexy".  
He read over it, thinking it was just another text of Isabelle complaining about Simon, but then he read it over again, his hands tightening onto the plastic brick in his hand. His eyes became wide, and his pupils decreased in size instantly.  
_Isabelle...you CAN'T be serious...Alec would never...please tell me he...oh my God...  
_He broke down, his hands shaking violently as his phone dropped to the ground, and he rested his jittering hands on his head. He tightly gripped his hair, almost pulling it out of his head. Magnus had never dealt with suicide, especially not from a friend.  
Almost as instantly as he had found out this had happened, Magnus took out a small, blank notebook, and opened it. He took the pen that he had previously stuck in the page before, and took the cap off, his heart racing before memories of the Shadowhunter flowed into his mind.  
On the thick first page of the notebook, he wrote the title: Alec's Story.  
He turned the page shakily, turning his head to find Chairman Meow, sleeping in a purring ball near the TV. It was playing a song on a CD that Magnus had inserted hours ago. Now it was playing a song that he knew perfectly well. Adam's Song by Blink-182.  
He felt his cheeks get hot as he felt his eyelids droop, and his mind began to race with many different thoughts. In particular, a memory. 

It was a cold November morning in 1999 that I met Alexander Lightwood. I was in the New York Institute, requested to come by Maryse, his mother. She feared that he was sick with a strong flu, and called me.  
I met him when I was brought into the nursing room of the Institute. He was lying on one of the beds near the door, resting on his left side in a deep sleep. His back was towards me, and I couldn't see him. By instinct, I walked towards him, my hands resting on my hips as I reached the third bed on the right side of the room. Once I had gotten to the end of the third bed, Maryse was standing behind him, setting her hand on his shoulder and shaking it gently. He looked to be thin and very pale, like his mother.  
She rested her other hand on her stomach and started vocally waking the small boy.  
"Alec, sweetie, wake up. The warlock is here to make you better." Maryse smiled.  
The little boy rolled lazily onto his back, and looked up at his mother.  
For a child, he was adorable, with his large, curious blue eyes and messy black hair that spiked out from different angles. With his sickness, though, he had pink rings around his eyes, and rosy cheeks. The tip of his nose was red, possibly from rubbing it with a tissue. I hadn't been around children often, since I could never have any of my own, and I had only been around a few. A little girl named Clarissa, an artistic redhead that had pulled my spiked hair without fail on her every visit. She was the only one I could truly remember.  
Maryse set her hand that was once on her pregnant belly onto the side of Alec's head, rubbing his hair and mussing it up even more. He gave a small smile that almost made me sigh in awe. I didn't feel like this about children, I rarely even looked at them, but he was starting to change my mind.  
"What's your name, sir?" He asked, his tone just as curious as his eyes.  
I straightened my purple jacket and straightened my back to appear taller than him. "I, dear child, am Magnus Bane, _the_ High Warlock of Brooklyn."  
His eyes visibly lit up, and he looked me up and down.  
"Cool! I've never met a warlock before! Can you do magical tricks, like pull a rabbit out of a top hat?" He sat up, sniffling as he tried to keep his nose from running.  
"I can do a lot more than that, little Shadowhunter," I chuckled, then extended my hand for him to see. Just as he leaned in, I snapped my long fingers, and made a figure made of blue sparks appear a few inches above my gloved hand. I moved my index finger, and it nodded. After it was done nodding, I closed my hand into a fist, and it exploded, small, useless blue sparks flying outward.  
Alec seemed to be having a small panic attack, but a smile was still apparent on his face. Just as he scooted away from me, and I stood back up, a little girl no more than nine years old walking inside the room with a thick book in her hands. She had long black hair pulled into two pigtails that rested on her shoulders, and large brown eyes. Right when she saw me, she almost dropped the book. Her brown eyes became larger, and she suddenly held the book as high above her head as she could.  
"Who are you and why are you here with my brother?! And what are you?!" She glared, her high voice cracking on the "and".  
I walked over to her, then took the book from her and inspected the cover. "I was going to heal your brother, but I see that you were going to read a book to him. Hmm . . . Alice in Wonderland, I see. I like this book. You could read it while I heal him, if you want, Isabelle."  
She backed away slightly, blocking herself with her hands. "How did you know my name?!"  
I turned to Alec, and gave him the motion to tell her about what had happened, since I knew that he wanted to.  
"He's a warlock! He made this blue person appear, and the person nodded, and then it exploded, and-" Alec told her happily, stating my answer to his question about what powers I had.  
"Alec, he's freaking me out. Mommy, did you let him in here, or did he break in?" She asked, hugging herself, swaying side to side slightly.  
Maryse giggled, then walked over to Isabelle. "It's okay, Izzy. I let him in. You'll be fine, I _swear_." She smiled, tugging gently on one of her pigtails.  
The little girl nodded, then approached me again, raising her hands above her head again.  
"I would like my book back, Mr. Warlock."  
I nodded, then gave her the book while she happily gripped onto it when it came back into her reach. After she had retrieved her book, she ran over to Alec and sat in the other seat next to his bed, where he was looking at the cover at the book and telling Isabelle about the drawings on the cover.  
"Iz, that's a disappearing cat. He's called the Cheshire Cat. And he's the Mad Hatter, the one with the big hat," he then pointed to the other characters and described about them. Isabelle nodded and smiled at her brother after he was done telling her about the characters.  
"I like them all. Just not The Red Queen. I don't like her. She's a meany." She glared at the character in a red dress with a black spade on it.  
I walked back over to them, except I decided to talk to Maryse beforehand. "I like these kids."  
She smiled, and motioned me to lean in.  
"I think Alec likes you in particular." She giggled slightly, then looked over at her son, who was already looking through the book with his little sister and tugging very gently on one of her pigtails.

After I had finished healing Alec of slight poisoning by a spider*, and he was now just barely awake.  
He sleepily looked up at me, smiling. "Thank you, Mr. Bane."  
I smiled, then I sat down in the chair his mother had been sitting in twenty minutes ago. "Want me to tell you about your future?"  
His eyes widened, and he nodded quickly, sitting up slowly and looking right up at me. "I would like to know. Please?"  
I gave a nod. "Push your bangs back. It'll help me see the visions more clearly."  
He pushed back his thick black bangs and closed his eyes tightly. I took off my glove, then rested my palm on his forehead. I closed my eyes, and I saw to when he was nineteen. He was a handsome young man with messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He was standing with someone, holding their hands. The figure looked male, and was about an inch taller than him. The figure with Alec was dressed in a flowing purple shirt and tight black jeans, with long, spiky hair. The Shadowhunter was smiling at the male, and leaned in close to him.  
"I love you, Magnus." He said in a light voice.  
I pulled my hand away and looked down at the little boy, who was now staring up at me with big eyes. "Mr. Bane . . .?" He asked.  
"Alec, I'm going to go now. I promise you'll feel better. And if you don't see me again soon, that's good." I walked out of the room quickly and raced to the door. 

Magnus opened his eyes as he looked at his surroundings. Chairman Meow was sitting on his chest, and was staring down at him. He pet the cat's head, then looked over at the TV. It had gone black. The room was quiet, and the curtains were pulled open, revealing the black, starry night.  
The pillow underneath his head was wet with tears. He leaned forward, then he tried to get his mind off of Alec.  
"I . . . I ruined his future . . ." He said under his breath, looking down and feeling his eyes burn with tears.  
He picked up his phone, then read the text from Isabelle.  
_You can come to his funeral tomorrow. Sit with me, I won't try to piss you off too much, for Alec's sake.  
_ Magnus nodded, then looked at the time. 9:47 pm, just the time he would normally be having a huge party, cuddling with Alex in bed, or crying alone. He was too upset to do any of those things. He just moved to his closet and started pulling out a black suit he had from years ago.  
He put it on, after washing all of the smeared makeup and glitter from his face, and stared into the mirror at himself.  
Magnus gave a nod, and put it onto a hanger which he had hung up in the bathroom. That night, he felt a pain that he had never felt before. He took out his phone, and texted Isabelle.  
_Izzy, if I don't come to the funeral, don't come to my loft. I'll be fine. I just can't accept that Alec is dead. He never even told me.  
_A few hours later, at 11:23 pm, he received another text.  
_He wrote that he would miss you the most. To quote his suicide note "To Magnus: I'll love you forever, even after I am dead and gone. I didn't deserve someone so perfect like you. In my next life, can I please have another chance? I swear, I'm never going to do what I did to you again. Well, being dead, I can't. The most I can do is come back someday and see you, and hope that you can remember me. I love you so much, but since you don't feel the same, I don't know what to do. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, I didn't want to hurt you."  
_ Magnus slammed his phone on the bed, then buried into his blanket and pillows, crying.  
_Alec, I swear, I'll be at your funeral.  
_

__

**A/N: I didn't know how else to end it, but I hope you liked it. I really did, especially the part with young Alec and Magnus. I thought it was cute.  
* = This is referencing the fanfiction Alec and the Really Gay Spider. I loved that fanfiction, so I decided I'd reference it. XD**


End file.
